


Remis

by Arisu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Chess Metaphors, Comic, Doujinshi, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Cuba, Sadness and Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cuba, Charles isolates himself from the world, while Erik rages against it with his brotherhood.<br/>Eventually their paths will cross again, forcing them to face all they have lost.<br/>There can only be one winner on the chessboard. But maybe the world is not all that black and white…</p><p>[This is a comic!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Adjournment (part 1/4)

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to [lurkingteapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkingteapot) for helping with the plot and dialogue, and for understanding and sharing all the feelings I have about this comic -- and Charles and Erik in general.
> 
> Remis will be updated weekly, or whenever I get new pages done.  
> I'm not sure I quite understand how AO3 is going to work for a comic, so bear with me. <3

# Remis

  


### Chapter 1: Adjournment

  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - Adjournment (part 2/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: Remis will have 4 chapters, and 53 pages in total. I will, however, put each update into a new chapter, because AO3 seems to be more easily navigated that way. I hope that makes sense. :D

  
  



	3. Chapter 1 - Adjournment (part 3/4)

  
  



	4. Chapter 1 - Adjournment (part 4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part concludes the first chapter! Thank you for all the kudos and encouragement, dear readers, I'm very happy. <3  
> By the way, the first two pages are actually a [spread page](http://arisu.de/comic/remis-chapter-1-09/)!

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 2 - Check/mate (part 1/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think I've calmed down a little from all the excitement that came with the new trailer. Phew.  
> Things will definitely go a little differently here. I hope you'll stick around. <3

  
  



	6. Chapter 2 - Check/mate (part 2/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, only two pages this time, I had a pretty rough week. More to come soon, though!

  



	7. Chapter 2 - Check/mate (part 3/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the late update, real life took over for a little. I'll be back to my usual schedule from now on. :)

  
  



	8. Chapter 2 - Check/mate (part 4/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, I created a [mixtape](http://8tracks.com/arisu/remis) to go with the comic. It's a tiny collection of sappy songs I like to listen to while I draw this, and I thought I might aswell share. ;)

  
  



	9. Chapter 2 - Check/mate (part 5/6)

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 2 - Check/mate (part 6/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes chapter two! :)

  



	11. Chapter 3 - Tabiya (part 1/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for chapter three! The next update will be after DoFP comes out. I hope you will stay with me nevertheless! :)

  
  



	12. Chapter 3 - Tabiya (part 2/6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was distracted with my XMBB drawings for a bit, but, look, plot!

  
  



	13. Chapter 3 - Tabiya (part 3/6)

  
  



	14. Chapter 3 - Tabiya (part 4/6)

  
  



	15. Chapter 3 - Tabiya (part 5/6)

  
  



	16. Chapter 3 - Tabiya (part 6/6)

  
  



	17. Chapter 4 - Remis (part 1/4)

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 4 - Remis (part 2/4)

  
  



	19. Chapter 4 - Remis (part 3/4)

  
  



	20. Chapter 4 - Remis (part 4/4)

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Thank you so much for reading ♥  
> All the comments and kudos have been so encouraging! I'm very happy, and also very sad to see this finished. :)
> 
> Spoilers: There is an extra chapter planned. It will take some time, since I have to finish an original project first, but I hope you will stick around. :D I'll be hanging out on [tumblr](http://arisupaints.tumblr.com/) in the meantime, so visit me there for Cherik sketches and stuff. *laughs*


	21. New Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is just a new cover. :D  
> I'm having a new, redrawn edition of Remis printed. If you are interested, please take a look at [my tumblr](http://arisupaints.tumblr.com/post/110486562757/im-taking-preorders-for-the-print-edition-of).

  



End file.
